owenandheatherfanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Owenandheatherfan
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Owenandheatherfan Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Sure. :B Also, I'm a package deal - Mikey and Ishy come with me. That OK? ~[[User:Politoed89|''Poli]]~ '' [[User talk:Politoed89|'Talk!]]'' 04:50, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I guess that works out, then. XP ~[[User:Politoed89|Poli]]~ '' [[User talk:Politoed89|'''Talk!]]'' 04:58, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Cool. ~[[User:Politoed89|''Poli]]~ '' [[User talk:Politoed89|'Talk!]]'' 19:26, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I probably won't be able to vote. I have something I have to do for school tomorrow, so I won't be able to get online until at least mid-afternoon. And even if I could...I'm kind of in a bad place voting-wise right now, anyways. x_x ~[[User:Politoed89|Poli]]~ '' [[User talk:Politoed89|'''Talk!]]'' 05:28, May 21, 2011 (UTC) can i join as my charictor Kim total drama cafateriaJarrod777 18:42, May 29, 2011 (UTC)Jarrod777Jarrod777 18:42, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Can you make Kim's page-Jarrod777 how do exspect people to join and i dont know how to make pages like Christafer-Jarrod777 i wasint going to give you eney ideas ps can i join aney other camps on here just one of my charictors wont hert-Jarrod777 plese plese plese-Jarrod777 i will do anething to be in one of those things-Jarrod777 Sorry. I really have no excuse for not answering you. It was rude of me. But anyways, I intentionally avoided last week's vote and I'm pretty sure that all alliances, for the most part, are gone by now. I'm going to vote for Mikey the first chance I get. I'm just worried he'll coast on immunity and never leave. ~[[User:Politoed89|''Poli]]~ '' [[User talk:Politoed89|'Talk!]]'' 20:33, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Problem: Ishni has like, no time this week. She told me this herself. And neither do I. But...I think we both could next week. ~[[User:Politoed89|Poli]]~ '' [[User talk:Politoed89|'''Talk!]]'' 20:38, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I was talking to Ishni about that, and Mikey and AJ literally refused to vote her off. I wouldn't get anywhere doing that. We're still trying to figure it out. x_X ~[[User:Politoed89|''Poli]]~ '' [[User talk:Politoed89|'Talk!]]'' 20:46, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I can try, but I doubt I'll beat Mikey. Actually, I'm thinking of keeping an alliance with Ishni, due to the fact that I'm a bit worried about being voted out myself. In the end, we might have to vote off AJ. :/ ~[[User:Politoed89|Poli]]~ '' [[User talk:Politoed89|'''Talk!]]'' 20:50, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi ! You can register to my character? Only if you want Here is a picture vanessa was almost cast on SJDS but had to drop out bc her ex got sick. imagine the tea if vanessa and so were on the same tribe. https://twitter.com/AubreyODay/status/632373636666560512 scald